Cry Me A River
by When Jersey Met Wonderland
Summary: A One-Shot, the result of me trying to get rid of writer's block! Massie Block, now 17, believes she has a truly perfect life. Until a short run-in with someone unexpected changes her outlook on things. Who is it? Click, or clique, tee hee, to find out!


**So, Here's a super quick One Shot for you from the Clique Novels, which I just finished reading yesterday. You may also know me as OJD GETS ME BURNIN UP X3, but I changed my penname and deleted my other stories. I lost interest, what can I say?? Hopefully you'll enjoy this!!**

**Ehmagawd. Don't own the Clique.**

* * *

"Ehmagawd, I love this restaurant!" Massie Block sighed as she gazed upon the beautiful, elegant restaurant. The Swarovski crystals on her black Juicy Couture dress shimmered as the light from the chandeliers found their way to the little gems. Her hot pink Michael Kors pumps added a splash of color to the expensive-yet rather blasé- gown, and the matching silk gloves did the same. Her hair was in a sophisticated updo, black and pink diamond earrings dangling from her perfect ear lobes. The now 17-year-old social icon turned to her partner and said, "What time are our reservations for, Demps?"

" 7:30." the blonde haired teen answered promptly.

"What time is it now?" Massie asked, Gawd forbidding that she wore a timepiece over her silk gloves.

"7:29, we're just in time."

"Oh." She answered. _What ever happened to being fashionably late?_, she wondered as they were led to their seats. The _errrrr_ sound of her vibrating cell woke her from this pondering.

**Alicia:_ Look behind you._**

She turned in her chair. Behind her, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire- her best friends- were seated around a table for…_five?_

**Dylan: _Lol. Guess who's spying?_**

**Massie: _I luv you guys!!_**

**Alicia: _We know. :) We decided 2 come in case of emergency._**

**Massie:_ ??_**

**Kristen: _Broken jewelry, lack of gloss, etc._**

**Massie:_ Haha! Gawd forbid._**

**Dylan: _We weren't gonna just let you come alone w/ Dempsey!_**

**Claire: _Yeahh. Easier to share gossip w/ us knowing!_**

**Massie: _Kuh-laire. ?? With the empty seat nxt 2 u. Easily could've gotten 4 seater._**

**Claire: _Look._**

Massie turned around for a second time, this time to see Cam Fisher sit next to Claire.

**Massie: _!! You're back w/ Cam!!_**

**Claire:_ Yup!_**

**Massie: _Good luck. :)_**

**Claire: _Same. :)_**

Massie placed her cell back into her Coach clutch, and turned to have a nice dinner with her long time boyfriend, Dempsey Solomon, knowing that her friends were backing her up the whole time.

**LATER.**

"That was wonderful, Dempsey. The whole meal. Thanks." And she meant it.

"Anything for you, darling." he blushed.

They got in his car and drove off to the Block Estate.

"Ugh, the driveway is getting re-stamped. You can drop me off here." She said, and she stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk in front of her house.

"Only your father would have people working on a driveway at 9:45 PM." He laughed.

She leaned in and lip-kissed him goodnight, thanking him again.

"Bye, Massie." He said.

"Bye, Dempsey." She said, and he drove off.

She sat on the short brick wall in front of her house, reminiscing about the night. How great her friends were. How great her boyfriend was. How beautiful she looked. Everything was perfect in the world Of Massie Block. _Everything_. Until she heard an all-too familiar voice speak to her.

"What happened to you?"

She turned around, startled.

There, standing in a pair of Diesel Jeans, a Hurley T-Shirt, and skate sneakers, was Derrick Harrington, her once-crush and long-gone boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"I missed you."

"Well I didn't miss you. In case you haven't noticed, I've moved on." She stated simply.

"Actually, I have noticed. Everyone noticed. You've changed, you've changed a lot."

"See, that happens when you haven't talked to someone since the eighth grade."

He stared at his DC sneakers.

"I'm sorry. I was young, and I was dumb and bitter. Bitter that you were with Dempsey. Bitter that you didn't want me anymore."

"_Gawd_, Derrick! That was ages ago. You haven't gotten over me?"

"No. I can't."

"What a shame. I forgot about you faster than a pair of last year's special addition Uggs." Massie explained.

"Hm, you always_ have _treated clothing better than you've treated people." He said smugly.

"Why, exactly, are you here, Harrington?" Massie asked, trying to get to the point of his random visit.

"Like I said. I just wanted to talk to you. I missed you."

"I really don't care anymore. I have everything I need, and that's _nawt _including you. So get away before I get security out here."

He turned to leave, but stopped; and said:

"Okay, I will. I respect your opinion, Massie. I love you. I always have. But when Dempsey leaves you, don't expect me to be around or anything. Goodbye."

"Cry me a river, Timberlake."

And he left.

Word spread fast about Massie and Derrick's meeting. In fact, everyone thought that Massie was meeting with Derrick secretly on the down low. Like she was cheating or something. Dempsey heard and thought the same, so he broke up with Massie, just like Derrick had foreshadowed.

Left heartbroken, Massie began thinking about Derrington more and more. She decided that she wanted to apologize for what she had said the other night, because the truth of the matter was, she missed him too.

Actually, she loved him, too.

She went to apologize.

But he was gone.

Like he said he would be.

_He wasn't around. _

Had he run away?

Went to some other town?

A town where there weren't beautiful, evil girls that could break his heart?

Where there weren't girls like Massie Block?

Now, and only now, she began to rethink the concept of having a perfect life.

She cried.

And cried,

_and cried._

Until she could faintly hear Derrick Harrington's voice, remarking, _"Cry me a river, Block." _

* * *

**Okay, that was kind of suckish. But I had writers block and needed to unclog the pore that was my writing skills. Haha that sounds disgusting. Lol. And writing this did the trick. I'm free from WB! Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**

**Ciaobabyciao.**

**:)**

**--Sam.**


End file.
